


Goddamned Fucking Mushrooms

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Rat Queens
Genre: Drabble, Drugs, Gen, Mushrooms, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9017134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: Mushrooms - but not the good kind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

"I swear, guys, this isn't my fault!" Betty hid behind Violet, mostly so the dwarf couldn't glare at her. She growled instead.

"I'm _pretty sure_ we're not high!" Betty wailed. Her knives hadn't done dick to the towering mushroom...things that were wobbling their way towards the party from the edge of their camp, except make them leak a milky ooze that smelled like rotted fruit.

"It's okay, ladies," Hannah slurred, wand in hand but half-naked and unsteady on her feet. "Dee an' I've got this."

It might have been reassuring if Dee weren't still fast asleep by the fire.


End file.
